Nacho
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 3.23m / -- |synopsis = Jimmy pulls out all the stops to prove that his dangerous client is innocent, even though it causes some friction with Kim. }} "Nacho" is the third episode of the first season of Better Call Saul and the third episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Some time in the past, Chuck goes to a jail to visit Jimmy, who has been arrested for property damage, assault charges and a potential sex offense. Jimmy pleads for Chuck to make his charges disappear. Although originally reluctant, Chuck agrees to help after Jimmy states that his life is over if he can't get out of his situation. However, Chuck warns Jimmy not to make a fool of him if he gets back out. Jimmy vows to change and do anything for Chuck. Act I In the present, Jimmy is anxious about Nacho's plot to extort Betsy and Craig. He calls Kim, who is providing counsel to the Kettlemans for HHM. Jimmy indirectly warns Kim about the danger to the Kettlemans, but when she presses him on how thinks that, he brushes off the claim and claims it is just drunk speculation. After he hangs up, he stares at his phone before stating he is "no hero." Later that night, Jimmy calls the Kettlemans from a payphone and leaves an anonymous warning. Concerned, the Kettlemans look outside their house and see somebody in a parked van watching them. Act II The next morning, Jimmy learns from Kim that something has happened to the Kettlemans. After getting into another argument with Mike about parking validation, he rushes to the Kettlemans' house to find it surrounded by police and the family gone missing. Believing that Nacho has kidnapped them, Jimmy uses his phone number to try and deescalate the situation, but only reaches his voice mail. However, while waiting for Nacho's reply, two unknown assailants appear. Jimmy tries to flee, only for police officers to corner him in an alleyway and arrest him. The assailants catch up and reveal themselves also as police officers acting undercover. After determining Jimmy's identity, the officers tell him that they had picked up Nacho on suspicion of kidnapping the Kettlemans, and that he has requested Jimmy as his legal counsel. Act III At the station, Jimmy tells Nacho that witnesses have placed him in the van parked outside the Kettleman house, and that blood was found in the van when the police searched it. Nacho maintains his innocence, saying that he watched the house but did not kidnap them. Nacho warns Jimmy that if he does not get his charges dropped, the police might uncover his connections to Tuco, which would result in Jimmy's death. Jimmy tries to convince the police that Nacho is innocent, but they believe that he is covering for his client. Jimmy convinces Kim to take him to the house to examine the crime scene. Noticing inconsistent detail, such as a missing child's doll, Jimmy speculates that the Kettlemans staged their kidnapping so they could escape with their stolen money. He privately admits to Kim that he warned the Kettlemans about Nacho, which caused them to go into hiding. However, he has no way to prove his theory. Upon returning to the courthouse, Mike refuses to allow Jimmy back into the parking lot because of the earlier confrontation. Outraged, Jimmy starts a fight with him. Mike blocks Jimmy in one move and effortlessly subdues him, resulting in yet another arrest for Jimmy. Act IV The police ask Mike to press assault charges against Jimmy so that they can leverage him to testify against Nacho. Surprisingly, Mike takes Jimmy's side and refuses to press charges, as he believes his theory about the Kettlemans' disappearance is correct. Mike recounts a similar case he investigated as a Philadelphia police officer, where a suspect faked his disappearance: the authorities initially believed the suspect fled overseas, but he was really hiding near his own home. Mike tells Jimmy that the Kettlemans are doing just that, hiding somewhere in the area, since it is human nature to stay near home. With the new lead, Jimmy explores the forest near the Kettlemans' home and finds them camping in a tent. Jimmy furiously confronts the Kettlemans in an effort to get them to turn themselves in. When they refuse, they get into a struggle over a duffle bag, which rips open and dumps the $1.5 million in cash that the Kettlemans have stolen. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-103-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-103-jimmy-odenkirk-935-2.jpg better-call-saul-episode-103-jimmy-odenkirk-935-9.jpg better-call-saul-episode-103-jimmy-odenkirk-935-8.jpg better-call-saul-episode-103-jimmy-odenkirk-935-6.jpg better-call-saul-episode-103-jimmy-odenkirk-935-5.jpg better-call-saul-episode-103-kim-seehorn-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-103-jimmy-odenkirk-935-3.jpg better-call-saul-episode-103-jimmy-odenkirk-935-4.jpg better-call-saul-episode-103-jimmy-odenkirk-935-7.jpg Trivia *In the teaser, Chuck drops all of his personal items into a box before visiting Jimmy in jail. This mirrors Jimmy having to drop all of his electronic devices into a mailbox before visiting Chuck due to his electromagnetic hypersensitivity. *When Jimmy enters the room with Chuck at the beginning of the episode, he quotes 's "Here's Johnny" intro. At the end of the episode, he quotes "Here's Johnny" once again when he enters the Kettleman's tent, but this time being a clear reference to the movie . * Jimmy is chased in the alley. This alley scene is similar to . * When Jimmy is apprehended by the police and taken down, he says he has "bad knees." This is a callback to the time he was kidnapped by Jesse and Walter. * It is heavily possible that the graffiti mark left in front of Jimmy as he uses Nacho's contact number on the phone booth might be from Jesse. This is not only because it has the word "JP" on it, but during the teaser in the Breaking Bad episode , the exact same mark of graffiti is shown behind Jesse. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Julie Ann Emery as Betsy Kettleman * Jeremy Shamos as Craig Kettleman * Dorian Missick as Detective Dunst * Vincent Laresca as Detective Russo |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Peter Diseth as DDA Oakley * Jim Hatch as Jail Deputy * Caleb Burgess as Warren Kettleman * Sage Bell as Jo Jo Kettleman |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Rick Anglada as Albuquerque Police Officer * William Fogle as Courthouse Lawyer Featured Music *'"Big Top Jamboree"' by Rick Rhodes *'"Find Out What's Happening"' by Bobby Bare *'"Payphone Dilemma"' by Dave Porter References to other media Jimmy makes many references to other media during the series. In this episode, he makes references to: *''A Wild Hare'' (1940) *''The Shining'' (1980) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1982) Memorable Quotes es:Nacho Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 1 episodes (Better Call Saul)